Fiberglass blowing wool can be manufactured by using a hammermill to chop continuous or discontinuous glass fibers into a length suitable for use as a blowing wool insulation. The process of converting the input product into a chopped length fiber produces extremely small fibers hereinafter referred to as dust which may be borne by the air. These small air borne fibers have an adverse effect in applying the wool in its final installation in the housing market. It has been found that by spraying the product after it has been milled with a weight percentage of 1/2% by weight of a 50% oil and 50% water mixture as a dust inhibitor, the amount of small milled fibers capable of being carried by the air is reduced. The present invention provides a method to automatically dispense the proper percentage of the oil water emulsion to the milled fiberglass during the production process.